The Cruel and Innocent
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Jay's father was a rich man who remarried a gold-digger before he died, leaving her everything. She lets Jay keep his room in their home, but often leaves him and even her own daughter, Emma, alone so she can go on vacations. Jay starts to conjure up a plan for revenge, like seducing and taking advantage of Emma..until he realizes she's all he has, and he loves her. Is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**JAY'S POINT OF VIEW..**

I had not been that _delighted_ when my parents split up when I was 16 and it was decided that I should stay with my Dad. My mom wasn't as rich as him, nor could afford the lawyers he could. He was a wealthy man, and had good connections which won him the custody of me.

I wanted to stay with my mom though, but that wouldn't be an option when she'd die 8 months later from cancer. They were fighting so much over custody and stupid things that I never got to see her before she had passed.

I was even less delighted when my Dad got married 1 year later to a woman with a daughter almost the same age as me. It pissed me off thinking I had to act like a 'brother' to some bitch I didn't know... until I saw her.. .and this big, protective, almost possessive feeling came over me.

She was angelic. Too innocent, if you asked me. Even her smile was so sweet it made me sick to my stomach but my cock hard as a rock. I didn't know if I wanted to hate my new step sister, or fuck her. So I stayed away, a lot.

Her mom was no doubt a gold digging whore, but Emma? Emma, her daughter, was everything opposite of her. While her mom had fake breasts, plastic surgery over load and bleached blonde hair..Emma was natural, beautiful, kind and too trusting. .I often gave her a hard time for that.

She shouldn't be so sweet and innocent in a world like ours. Money came first, not love or kindness.

In ways, I tried to teach her lessons. I'd have parties, when our parents were gone, and she'd be a worried wreck all night trying to make sure nothing broke. Sometimes, I'd even fuck some of her friends to get a rise out of her. She'd seem hurt, which oddly bothered me, but then she'd act like it hadn't phased her and treat me like scum even though it was her and he rmother who came from the lower class. Not me. So I thought I'd raise the bar a little more..

Our first summer as a 'family' arrived and her mom convinced my Dad that we should all have a week away together in their caravan. I was not that keen but Dad said it would be great for us all to really get to know each other better, without the stresses of his work in the way or me and Emma always fighting. Correction, I always picked the fights with her.

It was our first day there on the beach where I noticed Emma walk along the shore, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear. And I got to thinking, perhaps Dad was right? It **would** be a good idea to get to know her better.

A smirk spread across my face as I noticed just how fucking good she looked. I mean, too good, for just being 16. She had on a red bikini, with her firm ass out and perfect sized tits pushed up from the bikini top. She was such a tease for a virgin.

I was almost 18 now, just finished highschool, and I was far from the reputation she had at school. She was like this hot science nerd that a lot of guys longed for but she was forbidden fruit, and I was the bad boy that had probably went through every hot girl in school. Plus, nobody would actually ask Emma out knowing she was my new step sister (I made sure of that when Craig Mannings tried to put his hands on her once. She didn't know that though).

I was pissed when one guy got to her though, who had slipped through my fingers and who I didn't think stood a chance with her. Her friend, Peter Stone. They had just started dating, looking like the cute little couple at Degrassi who have clearly never even went to second base with another. Yet, Emma could still make him do anything she wanted him to. She was that powerful with how smart and gorgeous she was.

She had been complaining almost half the god damn trip about how much she missed him. It was getting on my last nerve.

When she was just lying on her towel now, tanning while reading a book, she was quiet. I couldn't take my eyes off her while she looked so fascinated by a _book._ I've never known a girl like her. She looked to content, and..beautiful.

It made me realise that instant I wanted to fuck her. Not hate her. I only hated her, because I hated that she was somebody I wanted and she was my step sister.

I never thought I'd get an opportunity until my father died from a heart attack, and Emma's skank of a mother got **everything** I was suppose to get. I guess I saw red because Emma's mom was spending all my fathers hard earned money on stupid clothes, vacations and cruises with other men not even months after my fathers death. She even left Emma home alone with me for weeks to go on these 'adventures'. Lucky me, she let me keep my room but I knew we didn't look at another like family and she didn't trust me with her daughter either. The maid, Glenda, was to report to her of everything I did around here..like I was an untrusting juvenile living in *her home*, which had been build by **my** great grand father.

That moment made me realise, that me and Emma were never family, and the longer her mother stayed away, the closer I was to seducing Emma and taking advantage of her and getting my revenge. I was going to make her damaged goods. Use her like a slut, take her sweet innocence. Make her feel as worthless as I felt because of her mother.

...little did I know, I didn't really want this.

 **Author note: Leave a review if you're liking this you guys! It's going to be quite a romantic but smutty for the meantime story. Any ideas you can give me? Do you want Jay to seduce her while she's still with Peter? Do you want Emma to resist a tiny bit? Or fall for him easily? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

No One's Point of View.

Jay slowly opened his eyes, still feeling the sickening effects of too much liquor the night before.

He cursed under his breath as he gained his bearings. The room eventually quit spinning enough for him to see the sun peeking through the slits of the bamboo blinds hanging in the west window.

Dammit, he'd slept all day and missed his noontime workout ... again. Not like he was pissed, more like Sean would be. Sean was more of a work out gym buddy then Jay was. Jay was more lean, and not too beefy where Sean was known for his biceps. Jay was more known for his almost artistically drawn lips, piercing eyes and smug but handsome face.

He leaned down, grabbing his hat to cover his messy brown short hair with. He then grabbed on a pair of new boxer, jeans, and a dark grey V neck. After being ready as he'd ever be, he took a deep breath to get ready for the wrath outside this door. He smirked as he opened the door and stepped out.

"You think this is _funny_?" a sweet, and annoyed, voice asked.

Emma stood there in her little black yoga shorts and white tank top. He almost groaned. The way her ass fit in those shorts were phenomenal. Her legs were so slender and long. Her breasts weren't the biggest, but an impressive noticeable size for her tall figure and hour glass body. Big tits were overrated anyways, but little ones still weren't acceptable. Hers were perfect.

The yellow cleaning gloves threw him off though, and she held a garbage bag in one hand and empty beer bottle in the other. Actually, tons of beer bottles were thrown all over the floor. Jay's party last night may of gotten out of hand.

Jay didn't forget his plan though. Seduce Emma, get his revenge. He'd already succeeded in tearing the house apart owned by her mother now.

"Have you seen downstairs?!"

Jay walked to her, leaning his shoulder on the wall and glanced tauntingly down at her. "Nothing your mother can't fix right?" he rose an eyebrow.

Emma's mouth hung, staring up at him and searching his face for any sign of a joke. He was usually an ass, but since his Dad died, he's gotten worse. He even said slightly inappropriate things to her. Not like she'd let it get to her! She knew he was just trying to get under her skin.

Emma couldn't believe it as he walked away just like that. And that same night, he threw another party.

(((**))))

' _Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ '

"What the –?" Emma exclaimed, the shrill ringing of the bell jerking her awake. The next day was a school day for her, and last night she had lost even more sleep from another one of Jay's parties.

"Good morning Emma. How was your sleep this morning?" Mr O, asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Good thanks." Emma replied with a small sheepish grin. Thank God the teachers at school knew Emma wasn't like this. This was unusual for her.

Mr. O, who was a young teacher only in his second year of teaching, smiled and rolled his eyes slightly. "OK, I'll let you off the hook this time, but only because it's never you and usually Spinner Mason dreaming in class."

Some of the students around giggled, and began standing up to leave. Spinner too grinned and shrugged, grabbing his books to go.

Emma blushed and looked to Manny beside her, her best friend. Manny gave her a look but laughed and got up too.

Emma slid her books into her arms and waited for Manny to pack up before heading for the classroom door.

"I can't believe you slept through the entire class!" Manny said in awe, staring at Emma as they pushed through the large crowds of students on their way to lunch.

Emma stifled a yawn. "I'm getting _**no**_ sleep, Manny." she groaned. "Jay is doing it on purpose, I swear. Ever since my mom left for Hawaii, he's gotten more-"

"Oh, look, there's Peter," Manny cut across her and Emma knew she was deliberately being ignorant. She was tired of hearing about the constant fighting between Emma and Jay since her Mom left.

Jay and Emma never got along before when their parents were briefly married, but now it was worse cause now he had no limits, no Dad to tell him to stop, and Emma was trying to take pity since his father had passed. She didn't want to fight. But it's like Jay did.

Emma grumbled but followed Manny to Peter. They were his friends, but his obvious crush on Emma was even..obvious to Emma.

"Hey Emma." he smiled and greeted as he stood with Manny and Emma came over.

"Hey Peter."

He looked between her and Manny. "How was Science?"

"Tiring," Manny replied, sneaking a smile at Emma. Emma faked a laugh. "Emma fell asleep during class."

"That's not like you." Peter said, sounding concern. Emma smiled graciously. She might not of felt the same way back for Peter but he was cute, and the way he cared about her was touching.

With a dead father, and a dead beat mother, life was tough for Emma. She tried really hard in raising herself and keeping her grades up so she could go somewhere in life. No one really knew how tough it was for her. Other than Manny, of course.

And living with Jay Hogart was even harder, when he wanted to make your life hell.

Jay had never felt like a brother, or even a step brother to Emma. He always made it clear they weren't his family. Sometimes Emma thought they were getting somewhere, then BAM, he'd shut down.

Now, Emma felt like she just had a roommate in her Mothers house that she was abandoned in. Barely anyone even knew Emma was or use to be Jay's step sister and he reminded his own friends when they saw her that their parents were split now and his Dad dead, so Emma was just a girl that lived with him that they didn't need to pay attention to. He was always 'so nice' that way.

Of course, Emma actually didn't mind his friends. Sean was nice, paid no attention to Jay's 'rules' of not speaking to her, and Spinner was also one of his buddies that was actually in her grade too. Jay was a year older, but they were both seniors this year due to Jay skipping last year and never going. He almost dropped out, but his Dad had actually asked him to graduate, right before he passed. It was kind of tragic.

"Shall we eat in the cafeteria today?" Peter asked.

Manny caught site of something down the hall and smirked, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder ."Catch up with you later."

They watched her walk away, and into the arms of Craig Mannings. One of the hottest guys in school. It was only natural they were hooking up. I repeat, not dating, just hooking up.

Emma scoffed, "I wish she'd stop hanging around him. He treats her so badly."

"Mhm." Peter agreed, nodding, but focused on her and wondered how to ask her to The Dot. With him. "Do you-"

"Ugh, Jay." she caught site of him and his 'gang' enter the hallway she was in and go to some lockers nearby.

He was with Spinner, and Sean, who was followed by his girlfriend Ellie and her friend Alex. Alex actually had an on and off thing with Jay but they've been off since she finally came out as bi-sexual. Rumor was, she was with a girl now. Then there was some blonde skank hanging off his arm.

He always hung around bad girls, trashy girls, or dumb bimbos.

Emma's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"What? Where?" Peter asked. The guy scared the shit out of him, especially when he came around them. Peter could tell Jay didn't like him.

Emma rolled her eyes and gestured to where Jay was leaning back on his locker, his arm wrapping around the blonde that stood next to him, she looked up at him as if he was Prince Charming and wouldn't be flirting with another girl by tomorrow.

"Typical," Emma muttered.

"What is?"

"Jay's taste in girls." Emma explained.

Just as she was saying this, Jay's eyes flicked from the blonde to Emma. Emma hurriedly looked away and straightened her books. When she glanced back at him, she saw him chatting with the blonde again, but with a faint smirk on his lips.

"Jerk."

(((****))))

At the end of the day, Emma threw on her little blue jean jacket, flipping her long blonde hair out of it after she adjusted it .

Usually, Manny gave her a ride to school, but she had to venture on her own for the way back home unless they hung out. Manny was all about Craig today though. Jay was usually MIA.

Emma walked through the school parking lot, passing by all the students rushing to go home when she suddenly heard her name.

She turned to the blue convertible driving up next to her, and the window rolled down.

"Wow." she teased Peter with a grin. "You finally got a car."

"For my sweet 17."

Emma rolled her eyes but laughed, until a figure walked by her. "Daddy finally get you a car Poin Dexter?"

Emma glared Jays way, watching him push a button on his keys to unlock his orange civic that was parked ironically by where she stood. He turned as he opened his car door and then gave Emma a look as he paused and waited for her. Was she coming or not?

Emma rose an eyebrow. Was that his 'invitation' as a ride home?

"I think I'm going to take a ride from Peter." she taunted, giving him a look. She deserved some respect.

Jays eyes seemed to flicker from her to Peter and he clenched his jaw. He pushed his door open more and got in.

"Whatever." he started the car. It blasted with heavy music and he pulled out, driving a bit too fast and too rough out of the parking lot.

Emma was still glaring his way, but was rather concerned as other students and even teachers watched his civic speed off. She sighed sadly and turned back to Peter. "Sorry."

She couldn't help but glance back, hoping he didn't get into an accident. Jay was unpredictable like that.

"It's okay." Peter said and smiled, "Come on. I'll drive you."

Emma nodded and got in. She didn't know why Jay hated everyone and also Peter so much. He was his own person, I guess. Sometimes she felt he even hated her. . other times, she was just unsure if he even cared about her. She hated to admit she cared about him, but she'd never let him know that.


End file.
